Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, pull-on diapers, training pants, adult incontinence pads, wipes, facial tissue, toilet tissue, napkins, paper towels and the like are often manufactured and/or packaged on a high-speed production line where individual articles may move along a production path at a speed of hundreds of meters per minute, and manufacturers of articles are continually trying to increase manufacturing speed. However, in order to increase the speed of a manufacturing process, larger, more powerful drive motors are typically required to increase the operational speed of the various components in the process. Such motors can be costly and take up an undesirable amount of floor space in the manufacturing facility.
In conventional manufacturing processes, it is not uncommon for rolls, sometimes referred to as drums or cylinders, to be used to transport articles from one component or portion of the process to another (e.g., folding drums for bifolding an article). Known folding rolls and/or transport rolls typically have a substantially uniform, two-dimensional, curved surface. An article such as a disposable diaper disposed on the surface of a conventional roll is generally considered to be in a so-called “flat-out” configuration on the roll surface (i.e., no slack in the article which could cause bunching, wrinkles, looseness, or the like). Thus, the number of flat-out articles of a particular length that can be accommodated by a roll may be directly determined by the circumference of the roll. For example, a conventional folding drum having a circumference of 600 mm can accommodate no more than three articles having a length of 200 mm each, assuming the articles do not overlap one another. If the length of each article is increased, for example to 220 mm, and the circumference of the roll is unchanged, then only two articles can be accommodated by the roll per revolution, assuming articles do not overlap. Reducing the size of the articles, for example to 190 mm each, without changing the circumference of the roll may permit the same number of article to be processed, but in instances where the roll is “pitched” (i.e., sized and timed such that the articles are positioned on a particular portion of the roll) then it may be necessary to replace the roll. While it is possible to replace a roll, it may be expensive and time consuming. Increasing the speed of the roll may increase the rate at which articles are processed, but, as pointed out above, it typically requires providing a larger motor, which may not be desirable. In addition, if variable speed servo motors are used, increasing the size of the motor may increase the inertia of the motor and potentially offset the desired speed and/or acceleration benefits.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a process and apparatus for increasing the rate at which articles may be transported on a roll without increasing the size and/or rotational speed of the roll. It would also be desirable to provide a process and apparatus for folding articles and providing substantially aligned end and/or side edges on the folded articles without the use of a mechanical holding means.